


Notes

by shelielaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelielaff/pseuds/shelielaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs an answer to a question on a Charms test, he tries to ask the person sitting closest to him for help, what will he get from them? Some swearing and reference to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

 

‘Pssst Potter’

‘What Malfoy?’

‘What did you get for question 6?’

‘Shove off will you.’

‘Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy one more word and it will be a week’s worth of detention for you both.’

Harry shot Malfoy a glare and looked back down at his Charms paper. A few minutes went by.

‘Psst.’

‘Oh for god... what?’

A neatly folded piece of parchment was passed under the desk to him. Harry looked at the parchment as though it was a ticking bomb about to explode any second, he eyed Malfoy curiously from the corner of his eye. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at the parchment. Harry gave in and snatched the parchment unfolding it under the desk.

 _So what did you get for question six?_ Was written in neat cursive on the page.

Slowly Harry brought the parchment to rest on the desk and stole a quick glance to his left where Malfoy was staring innocently at his work. With a sigh he wrote, **Avalonge** and slid the parchment back across the desk. A few seconds later it returned:

_Thanks I really could not remember it. How are you doing on the test?_

Harry raised an eyebrow and once again turned to look at the blonde haired Slytherin, who, once again, was innocently doing his work. Harry shrugged, it couldn’t hurt to reply.

**I think I’m doing ok. I can’t believe we have another two hours of this.**

_I know and it’s only a practice too, imagine the real thing._

**Don’t remind me, seriously, whose idea was it to come and finish school?**

_I thought it was yours! I didn’t have a choice, this is a condition of my bail._

**I never understood why you were even charged.**

_I did stuff I needed to be punished for Potter._

**Not really though, I know there was stuff you could have done but you didn’t.**

_Oh really and you know this how?_

**I was there, you know, on the tower that night, I saw you lower your wand.**

_Oh well that is just fantastic, of all the people to witness my lowest point it would be Golden Boy._

**Hey don’t call me that, and actually I think it was a high point for you, you did the right thing.**

_Thanks I think, and why we are on the subject I suppose I should thank you for keeping my mother and I out of Azkaban, I don’t think I could ever repay that._

**I don’t recall ever asking you too. You’re welcome by the way.**

_I know you never asked that’s why you are so infuriating._

**Excuse me! Most people would call that nice.**

_I’m not most people._

**I know and for that I will be forever grateful.**

_Ah flattery!_

**That was not flattery Malfoy, god your head is massive.**

_I think you will find my head is perfectly in proportion with my body Potter._

**You know full well I meant your ego.**

_Alas, a large ego is a cross I have to bare as well as my infuriating good looks._

**Where on earth did you hear that saying?**

_Muggle studies Potter I am cultured you know._

**You take Muggle studies?**

_Conditions of bail. There are many._

**Ah I see. Poor you I bet that sucks for you.**

_Yes it is quite a hardship, however it is rather fortunate that the new teacher is rather pleasing to the eye._

**Professor Michaels? Erm I didn’t realise you were in to that sort of thing.**

_That sort of thing? Why Potter am I to take it you are referring to Professor Micheals being of the male persuasion?_

**Yeah that’s what I meant. I didn’t realise you liked blokes that’s all.**

_Have I offended your delicate sensibilities?_

**Well that would be a tad hypocritical as I happen to think Professor Michaels is bloody gorgeous too.**

_Potter you do surprise me, I thought girls were more your thing. In fact I distinctly remember you having a thing with the girl Weasley._

**Yeah that ended when I realised she didn’t have the right bits if you get what I mean.**

_Ah yes, I had a similar incident myself with Pansy, unfortunate really as we were destined to be married._

**Married? To Pansy? Dear Merlin I could not think of anything worse, imagine her talking at you every day for the rest of your life!!**

_Unfortunately that is pretty much a reality for me :(_

**Did you really just draw a sad face?**

_Well obviously I did as you can see it. Idiot._

**Hey that’s not very nice, and after us managing to be all civil to each other.**

_Please don’t cry about it Potter_    -->    :’(     _(that’s you)_

**Oh I can see the resemblance thanks much better than previous drawings of me you have done.**

**:P**

**Are you sticking your tongue out at me, that’s mature.**

**:P**

_Yes I am and I don’t care. What number are you on?_

**13**

_Oh what’s the symbol for 15?_

**ɮ**

_Oh I knew that one._

**Why are you asking me the answers then?**

_Well I forgot obviously! So Professor Michaels, is that your type or is Weasley’s freckles the look you go for?_

**Malfoy!! Ron is my friend!! I’m not attracted to Ron ewww !! Professor Michaels is fit and that arse!!! But he’s not really my type I prefer blondes.**

_I know that arse is to die for_ :P _he is exactly my type, all dark and mysterious I don’t even mind the glasses all that much, and those eyes!!_

**Alright don’t need to drool on the parchment and did you really just draw a tongue sticking out when talking about Professor Micheals’ arse?**

_What? A man can dream can’t he_ :D

 **So you dream about him do you** ;)

_Well obviously! It would be a waste not to, he is one of the more frequent stars of my dreams._

**One of ?**

_Why so interested Potter?_

**I’m not just wondering if It’s someone I dream of too** J

_I sincerely doubt that Potter ._

**Oh and why not?**

_Not your type._

**How do you know, come on tell me, please.**

_Potter will you stop being ridiculous ._

**I’m not I am just asking a question, it’s not like you to be so shy.**

_I AM NOT BEING SHY. Just secretive. I am allowed to have secrets, anyway I don’t see you divulging your wanking material to me._

**Woah ! I only asked who starred in your dreams.**

_Surely that is the same thing._

**Ok I will give you that!!**

_So?_

**So what?**

_Who stars in your midnight fantasies?_

**Well that should be obvious.**

_Obvious! Why ?_

**A hot, blonde bloke in our year.**

_I don’t think such a thing exists._

:)  **I am so going to remind you of that later.**

_Well of course excluding me._

**Too late you said it.**

_For fuck sake Potter I’m beautiful shut up._

**Beautiful?**

_Yes, beautiful, elegant, graceful and poised._

**So a woman?**

_I AM NOT A WOMAN POTTER !! I am a MAN and a devastatingly handsome one at that, a man can be all of those things and you know it._

**Ha ha, I know I know, ok** :)

_Wait is It Finch-Fletchly?_

**Why do you think he is hot?**

_Good god no, not at all but I sure your taste is abysmal, especially if you taste in clothes is anything to go by._

:D **Also going to remind you of that.**

_And what does that mean?_

**It means what it says Malfoy.**

_Just tell me who you dream about._

**Ok ... You.**

_Me are you serious... of course I am a gorgeous, hot natural blonde._

**Care to prove it?**

_Potter are you flirting with me?_

**Maybe**

_Stop taking the piss. If you did dream about me why the hell would just come out with it and tell me?_

**I am not taking the piss!! I wasn’t going to say anything but then I thought fuck it what is there to lose, and I can easily destroy the parchment if you decided to be an arse about it.**

_So you really have dreamed about me?_

**Yes**

_More than once?_

**Yes**

_I can hardly blame you really._

**Like I said MASSIVE ego !! Anyway enough of me, tell me who else you dream about.**

_No_

**Why not that’s hardly fair is it?**

_I’m hardly fair am I ?_

**I won’t get jealous I promise** ;)

_Jealous !! Why would you be jealous?_

;)

_Will you stop it with those bloody winky faces._

**You started it** ;)

 _Potter, seriously that is just childish_ ... :P

 **You gonna tell me yet? How embarrassing can it be.. you already know that I have dreamt about you, on more than one occasion**.

_I suppose that you do have a point, however I must swear you to secrecy and I trust you to do that due to your god damn Gryffindor morals._

**I promise it’s a secret.**

_You_

**Me?**

_Yes you._

**Really?**

_No I thought I’d write that down and risk utter humiliation for shits and giggles._

**Ok, ok sorry. I’m just surprised that’s all.**

_Surprised why?_

**Because I’m not attractive, I always assumed you had high standards.**

_Of course I have high standards I’m Draco Malfoy!! And what do you mean not attractive? I mean it is quite obvious from the state of your hair that you don’t own a mirror, but surely you are not that oblivious to not notice the scores of girls constantly falling over themselves to get at you._

**Well yeah, but that’s not about my looks that’s about my fame.**

_My god you really are dense!! You are absolutely stunning and that arse.. you could bounce a Sickle off that arse!!_

**Malfoy!!!! I can’t believe you, I can feel how red my face is, Hermione is looking at me oddly.**

_Yes that shade does look rather fetching on you. Believe me Potter you are hot stuff, everyone wants a piece of Potter._

**Malfoy you are embarrassing me !**

_Just saying it how it is_ :)

**Do you see me like that?**

_Well obviously._

**That’s good to know. Fuel for the fantasy as they say.**

_Why not make it reality?_

**Are you taking the piss out of me, if you are that’s really mean!**

_I’m not, I want you, you want me, what’s stopping us._

**Nothing I guess.**

_Great let’s do it, why the hell not? I’ve wanted this for ages._

**Ages? Really?**

_Shit_

**What?**

_Shouldn’t have written that, makes me look pathetic._

**It does not, I like it, I like you.**

_You like me?_

**Have we not established that?**

_No I mean actually like me, more than for just a fuck?_

**When did I say that?**

_You didn’t, I just, shit sorry never mind, it’s just me reading too much in to things. Sorry forget I even said anything. Obliviate me please._

**Draco it’s ok don’t worry. I do.**

_Do what? You called me Draco!!!!_

**Like you and I had noticed** :P

_Like me?_

**Like actually like you, like for more than a fuck.**

_Really? Don’t mess with me Harry._

**Yep for a while now if I’m honest and you called me Harry** :)

_Wow !! I don’t know what to say._

**It’s ok you don’t have to say anything. I understand.**

_No I mean I do know, I like you too._

**Really?**

_Yes_ <3

**Is that a heart?**

_Yeah sorry, too much?_

**No just never took you for a guy who drew hearts.**

_Oh well I’m full of surprises_ ;)

 **I can see that**  :) **looking forward to finding out more about you** **and discovering more surprises** ;)

 _Always the charmer Potter_ :)

**Hey Draco!**

_Yes?_

**Fancy meeting me in the old charms classroom after this?**

_Why Harry, what on earth are you suggesting?_

**Getting to know you a bit better** ;)

_Well as a traditional pure blood I insist you take me to dinner first._

**Will a chocolate frog do?**

_Well thanks ! I feel suitably wooed !!!_

**Good :)** **Seriously though do you want to join me in Hogsmeade on Saturday?**

_A date?_

**Yes a date** :)

_What about your friends?_

**They will be relieved don’t worry.**

_Relieved?_

**Yes :)** **believe me they will just be glad I finally got the balls to ask you out!!**

_Finally?_

**Well yeah been kinda going on and on about you for a while now, Ron almost dragged me over to you last week.**

_That would have been hilarious._

**Oh yeah Hilarious !!! Honestly !!!**

:P

**Watch where you are putting that tongue Mister!**

_Oh I know exactly where I’m putting it_ ;)

**God Damn it Draco!!**

:D

**How long’s left?**

_30 mins._

**Fuck**

_That’s the idea_ ;)

**Fucking hell ! Are you coming to the old classroom ?**

_Oh I certainly am!_

**Brilliant**  :) **can’t wait.**

 _Me either_ :)

 **See you there** :)


End file.
